


My Irreplaceable Friend

by Yunalystelle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalystelle/pseuds/Yunalystelle
Summary: Dedue does whatever it takes to protect the prince. In the aftermath of a battle, Dimitri speaks to him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 6





	My Irreplaceable Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Flufftober prompt "Wounded".

"How's the injury?"

Touching his wounded shoulder, Dedue offers Dimitri a reassuring smile. "It is healing."

"That's good to hear. You stepped in and intercepted the blow that was meant for me. While you have my thanks, seeing you get hurt makes me uneasy."

"For the sake of protecting Your Highness, I will do what must be done."

Frowning, Dimitri pulls Dedue into a tight embrace. 

"Your Highness?"

"Dedue." Dimiti gives him a serious look. "Remember, you are not a tool. You are my irreplaceable friend. Don't ever forget that."

A moment of silence.

Dedue nods. "You have my word."


End file.
